Generally, a robot cleaner can determine a distance to an obstacle such as furniture, office appliances, or a wall in a predetermined area, by using a distance sensor, and avoids a collision with the obstacle while it performs an assigned task.
The cleaner robot includes a robot body, a driving part for driving the robot body, a controller for controlling the driving part, a memory device, and a transmitting and receiving part for inputting and outputting a command.
The assigned task includes work vacuuming a floor, and that task is usually performed upon receipt of a command from an operator. Although there are many robot cleaners available, there has been almost no air cleaning robot that performs air cleaning.
Due to the recent alarms prompted by the Asian Dust and the Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome (SARS), people have become more concerned about the health and cleaner and fresh air.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry for a robot with an air cleaning function, to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.